


boyfriends sounds neat

by nijap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, I Tried, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, daisuga i'm so sorry, this whole thing is so awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijap/pseuds/nijap
Summary: Daichi's the most oblivious while Suga's trying to get him to confess but in the end they're both disasters





	boyfriends sounds neat

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally never finished anything for Daisuga, so I'm glad that I finally did it but at the same time I'm so sorry I did Daisuga that bad

The first time he said it, neither of them took it serious. it was something said casual, nothing to put much thought into. They just sat around, talked about everything and nothing at once when suga suddenly said " _Well no matter what we'll have each other forever"_  
  
Back in their first year, Daichi laughed at that. Sure, he liked Suga, he also probably already had this dumb crush on him but they still had their whole life in front of them. Literally anything could happen, so Daichi was sure that Suga was just joking around.  
  
Now, close to graduating and separating ways with Suga to go on different colleges, Daichi thinks back to all the times Suga put their names in a sentence together with forever.  
  
Things haven't changed much since their first year. They're still best friend, Daichi's crush is still not gone and maybe even turned into something more serious that he doesn't want to name but now Daichi's sure that Suga was right when he said that no matter what, they'd always have each other.  
  
Maybe not as boyfriends but there's no doubt that they'd stay best friends. Because Suga's there when Daichi doesn't know what to do.  
Suga's right next to his side when Daichi starts doubting himself and his future plans. Suga's there for him now and he knows that suga will be there for him in the future, no matter how long they'll go without seeing each other while they're staying at college.  
  
When they had first talked about parting ways to go to different colleges, somewhere around the end of their second year, Suga had told Daichi that they'd stay together and had made Daichi promise that he knew that Suga would always be there for him.  
  
After that Suga had laughed and clapped his hands like he always did when he was really happy or excited and Daichi still remembers how he had stared at him in that moment.  
  
It wasn't like the light had been any special that day or that they had been at some special place but something about the way Suga had smiled at him, was too special for Daichi to ever forget it.  
  
Thinking back to that moment, it probably had been the first time where Daichi had put Suga and Love together in one sentence. It hadn't surprised him. He had always liked Suga so falling in love with him was something everyone should expect. There was no way that someone could spend time with Suga without falling for him.  
  
Daichi just wishes he had the same effect on people. It's not like he cares much for what others think about him, he just tries to be himself and hopes that people will like him but thinking about suga and about how people literally turn their heads to look after him, he realises once again how out of his league Suga really is.  
  
Daichi's a good friend, he's been told that many times and he can't deny that he's proud of that but as dumb as it sounds, he doesn't want to be Suga's friend. He wants to call Suga at night like they already do sometimes but he also wants to tell him about how much he missed hearing his voice and about how much he loves it when he hears Suga's little laugh that always makes him want to scream.  
  
That's probably the downside of being Suga's best friend forever. Daichi can't remember that Suga ever said something about having a crush and being interested in someone but one day he'd find someone. Probably some pretty girl who fits perfectly to him. And then they'd go on picnic dates and walk around holding hands and Daichi can already hear Suga talking about his girlfriend.  
  
But then again, Daichi's crush doesn't have to be forever. It won't be forever. Of course Daichi knows he could never forget about Suga, he's to important in his whole life but one day he'll stop loving him in a romantic way and start loving him just like a best friend.  
  
And Suga can be glad that Daichi's his best friend and also that he'd probably do anything for him because there probably aren't many, who would wait for their best friend for more than half an hour in the rain, without knowing where they are.  
  
Daichi had tried calling Suga for at least ten times now but he probably forgot to charge his phone.  
  
He sighs and is glad that he at least didn't get too wet since they had planned on meeting next to a bus stop where he's freezing but at least dry.  
  
Suddenly he hears someone running towards him and without looking up he knows it's Suga.  
  
"Daichi" Suga yells, still running.  
  
Daichi looks up and even though he's angry that he's been waiting there since almost 45 minutes and is sure that he'll get sick if he stays in the cold for five more minutes, he has to smile when he sees Suga.  
  
His hair is wet just like the rest of him.  
He actually looks like he took a bath with clothes on.  
  
"Daichi-" he says again, when he arrives next to him "I'm-" he's out of breath and Daichi wants him to sit down and try to catch his breath before he talks but he also wants to know why Suga has made him wait for that long.  
  
"Listen I'm so sorry" Daichi can see that he really is. Not that he'd ever think that Suga would lie to him.  
  
"So?" he asks and points to the seat next to him.  
Suga seems relieved, probably because he knows that daichi isn't completely angry at him. Even though he'd deserve it.  
  
"First there was my mom and I told her that we had plans but you know how she is" Daichi can't help but smile at that. When Suga's mom wants someone to do something, there's literally no way to get around doing that thing.  
  
"Well and then my grandma called and well-" he stops and sighs, making Daichi curious what his grandma said. He doesn't know much about her but Suga seems to like her, so he doesn't get why Suga now seems so annoyed.  
  
"I don't wanna rant now, especially not here" he points around and Daichi nods.  
  
"I'm so so so sorry Daichi like so sorry, if you get sick, i'm gonna visit you everyday and bring you soup and your homework and i'll take notes during classes and I'll never be that late again"  
  
"Don't think I'm not mad but it's okay, I know you wouldn't be late without a good reason"  
  
Suga let's out a short, frustrated laugh "I do have a good reason"  
  
"Well you can tell me everything, you know that Suga"  
  
"Listen Dai, _I_ was late, you're probably freezing to death right now, _if_ I'm gonna rant, we'll first walk somewhere warm and dry"  
  
With that, he stands up and holds his hand out.  
Daichi stares at it for a few moments, before he grasps it and Suga helps him get up.  
  
"Dude, I know it's my fault but your hand is seriously so cold" Suga tells him with a shocked expression and Daichi shrugs his shoulder.  
He doesn't know if he can get out any words, not when Suga's holding his hand and standing so close to him that Daichi can see the different shades of brown in his eyes.  
  
"Daichi, don't get sick"  
  
"Can't promise anything"  
  
Suga rolls his eyes and starts walking, not letting go of Daichi's hand that he probably is only still holding because he somehow thinks that this will keep Daichi from getting sick.  
  
When the rain gets heavier, Suga starts running and even though he can't see his face, Daichi knows he's smiling right now.  
  
Maybe waiting for Suga wasn't that bad, when it meant running around with him in the rain.  
Everything's wet, Daichi feels himself getting a headache and all the people with umbrellas stare at them but he can't imagine many things that he'd rather do than running around with Suga while holding his hand.  
  
He's almost dissappointed when Suga suddenly stops in front of a shop and enters it.  
He let's go of Daichi's hand but holds the door open for him with his personal Suga smile.  
  
"I'm gonna pay, so I'll feel like I apologised at least a bit" Suga tells him when they sit down on a table.  
  
"It's fine Suga"  
  
But Suga pretends that he hasn't heard anything and just smiles at the young waitress that is now standing in front of their table.  
She's pretty and she's smiling back at Suga.  
They'd look good together, not even Daichi can deny that.  
  
Suga orders for both of them, it's what they do most of the time. They both know what the other one usually orders, so usually just one of them orders, Daichi can't remember when they started it.  
  
He can't remember the start of most of the things that seem completely natural now.  
Like how Daichi picks up Suga before each of their games and how Suga brings him home after. Or how they're calling the other sometimes in the middle of the night and then fall asleep without saying goodbye and ending the call.  
  
He doesn't know why they're doing the phone call thing but Daichi knows that he loves it, no matter how stupid it sounds and that it's really not good for his phone flat.  
  
"I guess I owe you an explanation" Suga then sighs when the waitress is gone and is looking at Daichi who nods.  
  
"Only if you're comfortable with it, you know I trust you when you say that it was a good reason"  
  
Suga smiles at him and Daichi feels his body getting warm again.  
  
"I don't accept that reply Dai, it's my fault that you're looking like" he points up and down on Daichi "this"  
  
Daichi raises his eyebrow "Like this?"  
  
"Wet Daichi you're wet"  
  
"Well it's not like you're dry either, your hair even makes the table wet"  
  
Suga looks down on the small water drops in front of him and chuckles.  
  
"If your hair would be longer, it would also make the table wet"  
  
"But my hair's not longer"  
  
"But I don't think that longer hair would be bad for you"  
  
Daichi leanes towards him over the table "Are you saying that my hair's bad right now"  
  
"I didn't say that, I just said that longer hair wouldn't look bad either"  
  
Suga often says stuff like that and Daichi has never learned how to act when Suga compliments him.  
  
Sure when they're in the middle of a game or practice, Daichi can focus on the game and when Suga compliments him there, it just helps him trying to do his best. Suga complimenting his way of playing, probably is the biggest motivation he has but whenever Suga compliments him outside of the field, his compliments make Daichi feel some complete different way.  
  
And it's not that they feel out of place. They feel natural, like everything Suga does. So when Suga tells him that Daichi looks good in that new blue sweater that his mom bought him the other day, it's the most Suga thing he can say.  
  
Suga laughs at him, making Daichi's cheeks turn hot. He hates it when Suga has this effect on him, at least he's pretty sure that he doesn't blush easy or else he'd be fucked.  
  
"Daich _i_ " Suga chuckles, stretching the I "I didn't know you were that shy"  
  
Daichi knows he's teasing him. He knows Suga doesn't mean anything but joking bickering between friends but he also couldn't be more right.  
  
"Shut up" is his only response before he has to shiver and Suga stops with his laughing and Daichi wants to curse himself because he knows Suga's gonna blame himself that Daichi's feeling cold.  
  
But before Daichi can say anything to assure Suga that he's fine, Suga takes off his sweater and gives it Daichi.  
  
He's now sitting just in a dark blue T-Shirt that makes Suga's whole face seem even prettier than it had looked with the grey sweater, he's now still holding out for daichi.  
  
"Suga I'm fine"  
  
"You'll wear this, when we go outside again, I won't let you walk around in that Jacket anymore" Suga's pointing to the wet sweatshirt jacket that is hanging over Daichi's chair.  
  
If he would have known that it'd rain that hard or that Suga would be that late, he would have never worn just a sweatshirt jacket.  
  
"Suga I am fine" he assures him again but he knows Suga doesn't believe him. Or maybe he does but Suga cares about his surroundings, he'd never let someone go outside in the pouring rain, in nothing but a wet sweatshirt jacket and a T-shirt. At least he'd never let Daighi go out like this.  
  
"So-" he starts to get Suga's attention away from him being cold "Where's your explanation"  
  
Suga smiles and rolls his eyes.  
  
"Just my grandma" he answers.  
  
"Just your grandma? That's the good explanation, I deserve in your words?"  
  
"If you wanna know the whole story" Suga starts and Daichi looks at him, probably more curious to hear his story than necessary "My grandma called and first she asked me if I have a girlfriend like everytime" he chuckles and Daichi wants to tell him how beautiful he sounds.  
  
"So like everytime I said no, I'm still not in a relationship" he looks at Daichi who has no idea why Suga looks at him like it was his fault. There have been plenty of people asking Suga out but he had turned down every single one of them.  
  
"Anyway that's not the important part now, though she also said that it's embarrassing to finish highschool without ever being in a relationship but I guess I gotta live with that"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that Suga" Daichi tells him, though he doesn't think he can talk, since he's in the exact same situation.  
  
"I know there's nothing wrong with it but it doesn't have to be that way? Listen I know you don't get it but sometimes you just gotta go for it and ask that someone out"  
  
"Wait-?" Daichi isn't sure if he wants to know the answer to the question he's about to ask. Can't get himself to ask if Suga's interested in someone, maybe he even thinks that he has a chance with that person and is about to ask them out.  
  
Suga groans and shakes his head in what seems like disbelief "I can't believe you like seriously how did you even survive this long"  
  
"Because I had you" Daichi answers without thinking about it before saying it out loud.  
  
But Suga doesn't seem to mind, he just smiles at him before he shakes his head again and the waitress comes back with their food and drinks.  
  
When she's gone, Suga turns around to Daichi again and points with his head in her direction "She was pretty, don't you think?"  
  
"Hmm, I guess"  
  
"Like her hair was pretty, I like dark brown hair and brown eyes"  
  
"It probably is" he replies without meaning it. When Suga likes brown eyes and dark hair, he should go for it and talk to the waitress but Daichi doesn't want to know about that.  
  
"I'm sure I know what _you_ like" Suga then says and Daichi looks up. He doesn't know if Suga could possibly know about his crush, he always thought he did a good job hiding it but Suga's smart and he knows Daichi better than anyone.  
  
"So what do I like?"  
  
"Well definitely light hair and dark eyes and also slightly smaller than you" _So basically Suga_ , he thinks.  
  
"Boys" he says instead. He never said that out loud but Suga probably already guessed something like that, at least he doesn't look surprised. At least half of their team isn't straight, so Daichi's also not scared to come out to anyone in the volleyball team but he just never found a reason why he should. Coming out as someone who likes boys, probably only made the risk of his crush getting discovered higher.  
  
"So you like boys with light hair and brown eyes who are a bit smaller than you" Suga smirks and Daichi just knows that Suga knows that he looks exactly like that.  
  
"And you like girls with dark hair and brown eyes, there's nothing special about it" Daichi says, trying to make his type sound more random than specific.  
  
"Well girls, boys, whatever I don't care" Suga then replies with another smirk and Daichi chokes on his drink.  
  
When he thinks about it, it makes sense. He never thought about Suga being something different than straight, just to not get any false hope. But now that he came out, Daichi thinks that basically he shouldn't be that surprised.  
It's just another typical Suga thing on the endless list of typical Suga things that Daichi made over three years of knowing him.  
  
"But Daichi-" Suga then starts but stops himself. His face is serious and so not Suga like at least so not Suga like when he's around Daichi that Daichi's already hating whatever made Suga look like that.  
  
"I kind of tried changing the topic with my grandma asking about a girlfriend, like she did ask about one but she actually came to tell me that I" Daichi has absolutely no idea what Suga's grandma could say to make him that sad or confused or whatever Suga is feeling in that moment. Daichi just knows that he wants to grap Suga's hands which are laying right in front of his and tell him that everything will be alright.  
  
"Daichi my grandma wants me to visit her during summer, right before I start college"  
  
Daichi doesn't really understand why that is a bad thing if he's being honest. It won't kill either of them if Suga visits his grandma for a few weeks.  
  
"Okay but why is that-"  
  
"Daichi, I'll be gone for the whole summer not just like two weeks"  
  
"You-"  
  
"Yeah" Suga sighs "I'd leave like a week after Graduation and won't come back before I start college and like I wouldn't freak out about that but what about us?"  
  
The _us_ , makes Daichi feel some sort of probably very unhealthy way and he wants to scream.  
But he also knows what Suga's talking about.  
They only had two summers together but in both they had spend basically every day together.  
One day, they would walk up to the small hill a few streets away and stay there the whole night, watching the stars.  
  
" _Do you think we'll come here next year_?" Suga had asked in their first year.  
  
"I'll be here and I wouldn't mind if you'd be with me at least" first year Daichi had answered.  
  
"I'll be there" Suga had promised before he had clapped with his hands and said "What if this gets our thing? Like watching the stars in summer"  
  
Daichi hadn't replied anything but a small smile in Suga's direction but he had thought that he really wanted this to get their thing and so they met again, exactly one year later.  
  
This time Suga had brought food but also had forgotten his blanket so they had to share Daichi's which meant that basically the whole time either their shoulders or their legs touched.  
Daichi couldn't say that he minded that Suga forgot his blanket.  
  
"Here we are again Dai" Suga had said the second time they'd been there.  
  
"Here we are"  
  
"Do you think we can manage to do that forever?"  
  
"We won't even live forever Suga"  
  
Suga had laughed and bumped his shoulder into Daichi's "Then for as long as we're alive"  
  
"If we stay friends that long"  
  
"Daichi, do you really doubt that we'll ever stop being friends?"  
  
_Hopefully_ , _lets be boyfriends_ , Daichi had thought but said "Realistically speaking there's a really small chance we'll stay in contact forever"  
  
Suga chuckled and rolled his eyes "But we don't need to be realistic now, I know, you and I go good together so don't think about stuff being realistic, what matters it that you and I forever sounds good to me"  
  
Daichi had almost kissed him back then but stopped himself because Suga just meant it as _best friends_ and so he had replied "I guess you and I would be alright forever"  
  
  
  
Suga puts his head on his hands and looks up at Daichi "I know it sounds stupid but- you can laugh at me Daichi but I was so looking forward to spending summer with you. I made this stupid list of things that I wanted to do with you before we go to college but I guess that was wasted time now"  
  
"You what?" He can't believe that Suga puts so much thought into him but then again he's not his best friend for no reason.  
  
"I mean I could say no to visiting her but she's kinda old you know and-"  
  
"Suga" Daichi interrupted him "There'll be so many summers where we'll watch the stars, so don't worry about it"  
  
"It's not only the stars thing, it's just that this will be the last time we can see each other everyday, sure we gonna video chat everyday, I'm gonna make sure of that but it just won't be the same, you know?"  
  
"You're making it sound like we'll never see each other again" Daichi rolls his eyes. Suga has his ways of exaggerating things.  
  
"You know what I mean" He replies and pouts and Daichi wants to cup his chin in his hands and tell him that he's cutest person he knows.  
Suga is beautiful and sure Daichi knew that since the second he met him but he could never get tired of looking at him.  
  
He also tries to not look at him too often because no matter how much he loves looking at him, Daichi got raised better than to creepily stare at his best friend like the hopeless loser he is.  
  
"Suga, we could either say that this is our last summer or we could just ignore school and college and focus on the fact that we'll have every summer from now on together"  
  
There's a small smile on Suga's face, which makes Daichi feel almost proud that he's the reason for that.  
  
"Sometimes you're making me speechless. I mean you're right, especially because I plan on moving in with you together after college"  
  
Now Daichi's the speechless one. He can't deny that he has also thought about living together with Suga but what the hell is wrong with Suga that he can say stuff like that so casually.  
  
"Don't make that face now, we both won't have money and living together will be fun, so tell me one good reason why we shouldn't move in together" Suga looks at him but Daichi can't really tell him that he's scared that if he moves in with Suga he'll one day ruin it all with saying something like 'I love you' when they see each other after they woke up.  
  
Because that had already happened when Suga had slept over at Daichi's house and when he saw Suga's bedhead, he couldn't help but tell him. He had pretended to fall asleep right after, more than embarrassed but Suga hadn't said anything about it, so Daichi assumed, he either hadn't heard it or hadn't taken it serious.  
  
"I mean, we're not even in College so isn't it a bit too early to think about what we do after College?" he asks but Suga waves it off.  
  
"You can't think early enough about stuff like that. Also we're gonna buy a dog"  
  
"A _dog_?" he wonders how much else Suga has already planned for them. A part of him feels flattered that Suga doesn't only plan a future for himself but for them together.  
  
"Or maybe a cat, since they take less time than dogs but I want to give it a name"  
  
"Suga we don't even have a flat and you're already thinking about naming our future pets?"  
  
"Daichi if you don't wanna do anything about our future, I gotta do it myself"  
  
Sometimes Daichi doesn't get him. But sometimes he doesn't have to because now Suga's smiling at him as if to tell him that he doesn't need to worry about anything because Suga will take care of it.  
  
"So you think you can survive one summer without me?"  
  
Daichi chuckles and nods "I survived one whole year with Hinata and Kageyama and literally two years with Nishinoya and Tanaka"  
  
"But there you had me" Suga adds.  
  
"There I had you"  
  
"If you're saying it with that sad voice, I'm going to think you're about to move to Africa and I'll never see you again"  
  
Daichi frowns "I won't move to Africa what the hell Suga and if I would, I would have told you about it"  
  
"Bold of you think I'd even let you move to Africa without me"  
  
"So you'd move to Africa with me?"  
  
"You'd do the same"  
  
There it is again. The casual things Suga says that make Daichi feel like his stomach is spinning around.  
  
"For someone who is the densest person I've ever met in my life, you get flustered pretty easy"  
  
Is he really that obvious? Probably just to Suga, especially because he is the main reason why Daichi gets flustered.  
  
"I'm not _that_ dense" he tries to defend himself because he really isn't.  
  
Suga raises an eyebrow "Remember the time before Yamaguchi and Tsukishima started dating? If I wouldn't have told you about them crushing on each other, you would have been the last to figure it out"  
  
Well maybe he has a point with that but Daichi doesn't want to give in "That was because when I'm playing Volleyball, I only focus on the ball, when we're outside, I'm not dense at all"  
  
With that Suga starts laughing and Daichi curses him for looking that good while making fun of him " _Daichi_ please, I love you but you are the most densest person who ever walked on earth" he says while still laughing.  
  
Daichi adds the casually said _I love you_ to the things that Suga did and said that will kill him one day. Maybe he should just stop caring about what Suga says all day because at the end of the day it's all going to kill him very soon.  
Why did he have to meet Suga and then fall that hard for him.  
  
"You can't even see when the person right in front of you is crushing on you, how can you literally believe that you're not that dense"  
  
"I already told you that Michimiya doesn't have a crush on me" She's nice and Daichi likes her but they're like brother and sister and never would she ever have a crush on him. He has absolutely no idea why Suga always talks about that.  
  
"I have _absolutely_ _no_ words for you, Michimiya is so obvious about her crush on you, the one and only person in this whole school who doesn't believe it, is literally _you_ " Suga points at Daichi, who takes the last bite of his food "Also I wasn't talking about her"  
  
He wasn't? But who else than Michimiya should have a crush on him or who else should after Suga's opinion have a crush on him?  
  
"Don't think I'm going to tell you who it is"  
  
Dsichi stares at him, not in the slightest knowing who Suga could be talking about. But two can play that game.  
  
"I could say the same about you" he tells him. After all Daichi has had this crush on Suga since almost three years and Suga hasn't noticed anything.  
  
"So you're saying someone has a crush on me?"  
  
"Yeah and you haven't noticed anything"  
  
At that Suga starts laughing, causing Daichi to stare at him because why was what he just said, funny? Suga is something different, that is for sure but he also has the prettiest laugh, Daichi knows and so he sits in the small restaurant, staring at the first boy he ever loved, laughing at him.  
  
"You really are something different" Suga says when he calmed down his laughing a bit.  
  
"No? That's what I just thought about _you_ " Daichi replies and suddenly they're both laughing and Suga closes his eyes like he always does when he's laughing for real and Daichi's not sure how long his heart is going to make it through this.  
  
They both calm down after a while and then Suga stares at him before he almost whispers "Have I ever told you that you look really pretty when you laugh?"  
  
Suga will kill him. Maybe Suga just came into his life to kill him one day because there's absolutely no chance that Daichi is going to survive this.  
He's a dead man before he even had the chance to move away from his mother's house.  
And the worst is, he wouldn't want to change a thing about it.  
  
"I mean it Daichi, I don't know how much you think about your looks but you look really good and your laugh is really pretty"  
  
Daichi feels like he's falling from his chair. This is not happening. This can't be happening.  
Here he was, keeping his admiration for Suga's looks to himself for almost three years and then Suga tells him something like that, making Daichi want to throw his drink at his face.  
  
Maybe he should really do that, maybe he's going to wake up from whatever this is if he throws something in his face.  
He hates Suga and he loves him and he's lowkey going insane.  
  
Suddenly Suga groans and puts his head in his hands "Daichi"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How can someone be as dense as you?"  
  
"We had this talk already, I'm not that dense"  
  
"Daichi I could literally tell you I love you, do you wanna stay by my side for the rest of ours lives and you wouldn't get it"  
  
"I wouldn't get what?"  
  
Why can't Suga just finally tell him why he's that dense?  
  
"I didn't try to hint at it for almost two years now, to just tell you"  
  
"Koushi please"  
  
Daichi doesn't know many ways how to make Suga listen to him but saying his first name definitely is one of them.  
  
"Koushi, what makes me dense?"  
  
"Not here" is what Suga replies and Daichi's okay with that. Not here means that he's going to tell him somewhere else and Daichi's fine with that.  
  
"You're finished with your food so lets go" Daichi says and wants to take out his money but Suga stops him.  
  
"Don't you dare to pay Dai" Suga walks towards the waitress from before and asks for the bill and pays. Then he comes back to the table and puts on his jacket.  
  
"Put on my sweater" he tells Daichi who remembers Suga's sweater that is still laying on his lap.  
  
"My jacket isn't that wet anymore" he tries to complain but one look at Suga's raised eyebrow tells him that there's no chance to change Suga's opinion. So he puts on the sweater and picks up his jacket and together they walk outside where it's still a bit raining.  
  
"So what are we doing now?" Daichi asks Suga who shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"Are your parents home?"  
  
Daichi shakes his head. He's sure that Suga knows exactly that his parents are never home around that time.  
  
"Then lets go to your home" Suga replies and starts heading in the right direction.  
Daichi walks next to him and wonders what would happen if he'd grap his hand and start running just like they did when they ran to the restaurant.  
  
But the rain almost stopped so there's no need for them to run. And absolutely no reason for Daichi to grap Suga's hand.  
  
They don't say much on their way home but Daichi enjoys walking next to Suga. But then again he even enjoys studying together with Suga or cleaning the kitchen after their attempts on baking.

 

  
  
"You'll drink tea now" Suga states once they're inside.  
  
"Suga I'm fine" Daichi tries to say but Suga already takes his wrists and makes him sit down on the couch.  
  
"I'll make you tea now and you'll drink it"  
  
"Let me make tea in _my_ home" Daichi replies and stands up to follow Suga.  
  
"Daichi let me do this" Suga says and searches for mugs in the cupboard.  
  
Daichi opens the right one for him and Suga takes out one while rolling his eyes.  
  
Daichi takes out the tea and Suga starts boiling water and while they stand in the kitchen and listen to the small noises that are coming from the water, Daichi imagines that maybe one day this will be their future.  
  
Just them, standing in their kitchen and doing nothing. Maybe Suga thinks that too, considering how much he has already planned for their future.   
  
Then the water is ready and Suga is handing Daichi his tea. He doesn't feel sick at all but he's still touched at how much Suga seems to care about him. Though he'd do that for everyone so Daichi shouldn't feel special.  
  
"So?" he asks when they sit down on the couch.  
  
Suga looks at him, probably not knowing what he's referring to.  
  
"Why am I dense?"  
  
Suga huffs and turns away from him but Daichi knows he's smiling. A small, small part of him thinks that maybe Suga's embarrassed because maybe he likes Daichi but that would be too good to be true.  
  
Suga would never like him like that. He might like boys but not Daichi.  
  
"Let's start like this" Suga says, now facing him again "If you had to date one person in our team, who would it be?"  
  
Daichi frowns "Are we playing truth or dare now or what?"  
  
"We're not playing truth or dare, I asked you a question that you have to answer and after that I'll answer too and maybe then you'll realise something" Suga answers, waiting for his reply.  
  
Daichi's sure that he doesn't want to hear Suga's answer, though he really doesn't know who Suga's answer could be but he also doesn't know who should be his answer because he definitely won't tell Suga that it's him.  
  
"So what is your answer?" Suga finally asks after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Nishinoya"  
  
"Nishi- what?" Suga stares at him in disbelief and Daichi also doesn't know why of all the names he could have chosen it had to be Nishinoya who he and Suga both know that Asahi has this huge crush on. Now not only suga will kill him but also Asahi.  
  
"Nope not valid"  
  
"How is my answer not valid?"  
  
"Because Asahi already likes Noya, you gotta take someone else"  
  
"That's a dumb explanation, when I wanna date Nishinoya, I can say that"  
  
Suga sighs and shakes his head "You could do that but you don't want to date Noya so please choose someone else"  
  
This time Daichi thinks for a bit longer, he still can't imagine dating anyone else than suga but he takes the one, who he thinks would cause the least problems.  
  
"Then it's Ennoshita"  
  
Suga still doesn't seem satisfied.  
  
"Oh come on, what's wrong with Ennoshita?"  
  
"Nothing but I'm sure there already are people who claimed him so you can't have him either"  
  
"You can't claim a person Suga-"  
  
"I can"  
  
"Then tell me who do you claim Koushi?"  
  
" _You_ "  
  
It takes some moments for Daichi to realise what Suga had just told him. And then it takes some moments for Daichi's heart beat to slow down. Then he has no idea what to do because he's pretty sure that what Suga had just said was some sort of confession but maybe he also only claimed Daichi as his best friend.  
  
But what if Suga doesn't claim him as his best friend. What if Suga really was talking about himself the whole time he talked about Daichi being dense. Daichi doesn't want to get his hope up now when he did a slightly good job of not getting them up for almost three years.  
  
Daichi can't do anything but stare at Suga who turned away from him, so Daichi can't see his face.  
  
"You can't say you claimed me and then not explain it" He says because first of all he still thinks that nobody can claim a person, though he really wouldn't mind if Suga claimed him.  
  
"Koushi look at me"  
  
But Suga doesn't look at him, instead he just leans over the couch and Daichi isn't sure if he's laughing or crying or if he himself isn't even sure what he's feeling right now.  
  
"If you claim me, I claim you" Daichi tells him because he has absolutely no idea what to say.  
This whole conversation has taken a weird turn and Daichi doesn't know how and if Suga and he can make it out of it, without things getting even more awkward.  
  
"See, that's a valid answer" he hears Suga saying, who still isn't looking at him but at least Daichi now knows that he is neither laughing or crying which calms him a bit down.  
  
Then he feels weird again because Suga basically just admitted that he wants Daichi to claim him, wether he means it as best friend or crush doesn't matter to Daichi right now.  
  
"You still can't claim a person Suga" he tells him and Suga slowly sits up again and Daichi probably has never been that glad to see his face.  
  
"Basically you can" Suga replies "Like if you're dating someone, they're your partner and you're theirs and like nobody else is their partner, besides when you're okay with that kind of stuff I guess, but anyway you can claim persons as your boyfriend" Suga's voice starts sounding like he always does when he's nervous rambling.  
  
Daichi doesn't try to stop him, mostly because the stuff that Suga is saying doesn't make any sense to him and he has no idea what he could reply.  
  
"Well you can also claim people as your best friend but you can have several best friends and I want my boyfriend to just have one boyfriend, so I guess claiming people as your boyfriend is a valid thing to do. Well as long as they like you too and are okay with it, I guess"  
  
He stops talking, probably after noticing that he probably forgot what his point was but Daichi still doesn't know what to say.  
  
A part of him, tells him that Suga likes him.  
That Suga wants to claim him as _boyfriend_ but the more logical part in him, knows that Suga probably was too long in the cold and doesn't know what he's saying anymore or Daichi is really getting sick and imagining things now.  
  
"Daichi-" Suga is now finally looking at him.  
"Daichi please don't tell me you still didn't understand-"  
  
"Just tell me what" he says in an almost desperate voice.  
  
Suga stares at him for a few seconds before he starts shaking his head and start chuckling.  
Daichi can just sit next to him and wonder how someone can be that pretty without even trying.  
  
"Literally _how_ did I ever think you had a brain when you still have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about? It's not funny anymore"  
  
Considering that Suga's still chuckling, it probably is still funny.  
  
"Suga, just tell me already"  
  
Next to him, Suga sighs but nods. If they sit there any longer without Suga finally telling him, he'll probably start questioning if Suga even wants to be his best friend, so he hopes for both of them that Suga finally starts talking.  
  
"Do you want the cheesy way or the boring one?" Suga asks and now Daichi's the one sighing.  
  
"I couldn't care less right now, just, do it in whatever way you want but _do_ it" he replies.  
It's not that he's getting bored or annoyed, he could never get annoyed at Suga, when he seems to be struggling with something but he needs to know what Suga has been talking about the whole time.  
  
"Well okay" Suga starts before he stops and continues with "But what if you don't remember and I make myself look like an idiot now or what if I read the whole situation wrong and I'll go home as a sad boo boo the fool?"  
  
"Suga please, just do it already, and also no matter what it is, I'll make sure you won't go home as a sad boo boo the fool, I mean it"  
  
Daichi would have said that he's a patient person, at least more patient than Suga but right now he feels like he can't do anything before Suga hasn't told him, what he's talking about.  
  
"Do you- Do you remember when I asked you if we'd stay friends forever?"  
  
Daichi nods, he could never forget something like that.  
  
"What if I tell you now that I don't wanna stay friends forever?"  
  
_Wait what?_ "Suga- are you friendship breaking up with me right now?"  
  
Daichi doesn't know what he expected from this conversation but this definitely wasn't where he wanted this to go.  
  
"Oh no Daichi" Suga fast replies which makes Daichi feel a bit calmer again. So this won't be a friendship breakup.  
  
"Well _maybe_ you wanna be friends forever but I can think of something better-" Suga continues and Daichi's confused again. Though now he isn't confused at what Suga is trying to say, because basically everything in this situation tells him that Suga's confessing to him right now but now that's the reason why he's confused.  
  
Why would Suga confess to him? Also what happens if they'd ever start dating? There'll always be a possibility of a break up and then Daichi wouldn't only lose his boyfriend but also his best friend. Though maybe it's a bit too early to think about break ups when he isn't even 100% sure that Suga even wants to date him because that still sounds way too good to be true.  
  
"So? What is that better you can think of if this isn't a friendship break up?"  
  
"Well actually this kinda is a friendship break up, don't you think?" Suga asks and maybe Daichi's seeing things but he's sure, Suga just came a bit closer towards him.  
  
"If you're talking about what I hope you're talking about, this doesn't have to be a friendship breakup, just taking this friendship to a higher level maybe?" he scratches his neck. All he wants his Suga to finally tell him that he's right with assuming that he wants to ask him out.  
  
"That sounds kinds misleading, don't you think?" Suga asks and Daichi shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"Then tell me what this is"  
  
"This is it huh?" Suga asks and Daichi nods.  
He doesn't know where this is leading to, he hopes that he knows where this is leading to but even though, he doesn't think this will take a bad turn, he's scared.  
  
" This is so stupid" Suga then says frustrated and looks at Daichi, who stares back at him waiting for him to continue.  
  
"You know like, we both know what we're doing here right now and like I know this won't be bad but- I don't know, why am I scared Daichi?" he asks him.  
  
Daichi shrugs his shoulders again but can't help but have a small smile on his face.  
  
"I was kinda thinking the same to be honest. Like I think I know what you're trying to do and if it really is that, I'd be the happiest person on earth but like, I'm also confused and kinda scared on how this will turn out?" he says with an asking tone and the look on Suga's face tells him that Suga feels the same.  
  
Suga knows how he feels, just like he knows how Suga feels. It's been like that since they started being friends and it'll probably be like that until the last day they talk to each other. At least Daichi hopes it'll stay like that.  
  
"So you finally stopped being dense and are seeing what's right in front of you?" Suga asks and even though he tries to make his tone teasing, Daichi can hear that he's as nervous as him.  
  
"Shut up" Suga chuckles when he kicks him lightly, "It's not like you've been obvious about it"  
  
Suga chuckles even more when he hears that.  
"I've been like so obvious, I think the whole team knows by now"  
  
Daichi groans because maybe Suga's right but then again, they're best friends and how should he know that Suga being nice to him wasn't just him bring a best friend but something more.  
  
Then it hits him that Suga likes him. Sugawara likes him. Koushi likes him. Well, he's pretty sure that he likes him, after all Suga still hasn't said anything about that.  
  
"So what are we gonna do now?" Suga asks after a few seconds silence.  
  
"Confess?" he says it faster than he can think about it and regrets it, the second it's out of his mouth. Of all the things he could have said, he really had to chose that one.  
  
"Wait-" Suga says and stops himself from continuing before he sighs and says "Daichi, I don't want things to change? I mean I want things to change like this between us, as long as you want that too of course but I don't want things getting awkward between us and lets be honest, this right now is really awkward"  
  
Daichi chuckles at that and maybe he is also relieved that Suga feels the exact same way.  
The thing with Suga is that things always feel okay. Even this right now, doesn't feel half as awkward as he would have imagined it to be with anyone else.  
  
Suga calms him down, makes him feel like everything's alright and that's why he realises that things won't get awkward between them.  
Not if they both feel the same and both want this.  
  
"Koushi"  
  
"Yeahh?"  
  
Daichi takes some time until he replies "I'm not reading too much into this whole situation right now, am I? Like you-" he stops, not knowing how to continue this "You like like-"  
  
"Yeah" Suga answers "Yeah I do. Literally so much"  
  
Daichi's eyes catch Suga's and they probably both know what's coming now.  
There probably are many reasons why Daichi could be scared right now but Daichi isn't with Suga.  
  
So when Suga asks "Can I?" and Daichi nods and he finally, after almost three years of dreaming about it, feels Suga's lips on his, it doesn't feel awkward in the slightest.  
  
It's definitely new and exciting and Daichi also notices that they both have no idea what they're doing but he'd like nothing more than to add getting kissed by Suga to the list of things that just kinda happen between them.  
  
Kissing Suga, doesn't have to be something big or something he wants to scream about, it's more like something that makes him feel home. Just like the rest of Suga.  
  
Though, when they part away from each other and Daichi sees Suga's small smile which probably is the cutest of Suga's smiles and which he basically never uses, Daichi wants to run on the street and yell around that he did it.  
  
That he, Daichi Sawamura, has just kissed the most beautiful boy on earth and that said boy is now smiling at him as if he'd be the best thing on earth.  
  
Though Daichi's probably not looking any better.  
But he can't care now because he did it. He kissed Suga and Suga kissed him and he loves Suga so much that he doesn't know how long he can stop himself from yelling out loud that he's the luckiest boy on earth.  
  
"I can't believe we did it Dai" Suga then tells him and Daichi starts laughing because once again Suga just said out loud, his thoughts and then Suga starts laughing too and they're stitting on Daichi's couch, staring at each other and laughing.  
  
And Daichi's so in love with Suga. And he's so happy right now. And Suga grins at him and Daichi knows that Suga feels the exact same way.  
  
And then, they kiss again and Daichi's tea gets cold but neither of them even remembers the dumb tea or the fact that they're probably both gonna be sick tomorrow because of the rain.  
  
"So" Suga starts after a while, when they stopped kissing but Suga's now leaning on Daichi's chest and Daichi's drawing circles with his finger onto Suga's hand.  
  
"So, are we just friends or-"  
  
Daichi smiles and huffs "Boyfriends would sound kinda neat"  
  
"Daichi I-" Suga shakes his head "I can't believe that I've been waiting two whole years for you only to say boyfriends sounds neat"  
  
Daichi chuckles and he knows Suga is smiling.  
  
"But boyfriends does sound neat"  
  
"Well, you being _my_ boyfriend sounds neat"  
  
"So this is it then? We're like together now?"  
  
Suga huffs "Yeah"  
  
Daichi has absolutely no idea what he had expected from this day but it wasn't waiting for Suga in the rain and then running hand in hand with him through the streets but especially it wasn't, confessing to him and getting a boyfriend.  
  
He still can't belive that Koushi Sugawara is his boyfriend. That Suga likes him. Out of all the people he can like, it's Daichi and that makes him prouder than he could have ever imagined.  
  
"Maybe you were right earlier, that we can either think that this summer will be the last or just one summer we won't spend together, compared to a hundreds where we can watch the stars together" Suga finally thinks out loud and Daichi huffs.  
  
"You know we won't live for a hundreds of summers" he replies, still completely agreeing with Suga. There'll be so many summer, where they'll have each other.  
  
This might be one where they're not together and then college years start but Daichi knows that he and Suga will survive this. Their friendship would have made this, so their relationship will make it for sure.  
  
"I'm really happy I have you" Suga tells him quiet.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know what I'd do without you"  
  
"Probably need a therapy with all these feral kids in our team" Suga laughs quiet.  
  
Daichi huffs smiling. Right now he's just happy with Suga laying there, with his crush not being unrequited, with now being in a relationship with the best friend he could have ever asked for.  
  
He still doesn't get why Suga likes him out of all people. And it's not even that he is insecure about himself or thinks he'd be a bad boyfriend, it's just that he can't believe that Suga likes him for real.  
  
Maybe he really has been in the cold too much and is now imagining things but then Suga rolls away from him and sits up and Daichi feels his face getting hot by the way Suga is looking at him now.  
  
"But why have you never said anything, if you knew that I like you?" Daichi suddenly wants to know and Suga looks away, looking slightly embarrassed and Daichi adds this look to the list of things that will kill him one day because how can anyone make his heart feel things, that he can't even describe?  
  
"I wanted to take things slow- and also just _maybe_ , I wasn't completely sure that you liked me back" Suga admits and Daichi can't help but wrap his arms around him because he's allowed to do that now.  
  
"Well I'm glad we talked about it now"  
  
"Me too Dai" Suga says and sighs before he let's go of Daichi and gets the tea that is still standing on the table "But we kinda forgot about you getting sick and to be honest I really don't want my boyfriend to be sick before our first date, so I'm gonna make you a new one"  
  
With that Suga stands up and Daichi looks after him. He would have complained but sometimes arguing with Suga is more than unnecessary.  
So he sits on the couch while Suga- his boyfriend is boiling new water.  
  
Daichi still has no idea what the future will bring them. He still doesn't know more about the future than he did back in his first year but maybe Suga really was right when he said that they'd stay together forever.  
  
It's a dumb thing to think. People change everyday. But he knows that he wouldn't mind having Suga next to his side for the rest of his life. Maybe he'll tell him one day, maybe when they move in their first flat together or on their five year anniversary. Daichi doesn't doubt that he and Suga will last that long.  
  
He hasn't doubted it when they were only best friends and he doesn't doubt it now.  
  
After a while Suga comes back with the tea and Daichi turns on the TV and then they watch those dumb shows that they both dislike but with Suga's comments, they're always fun to watch.  
  
Nothing has changed between them.  
Nothing has changed, besides Suga's head that is now resting on Daichi's shoulder or their linked hands. Or the tension that is now gone from both of them and Daichi wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.  
  
Then he sneezes and Suga blames himself for it, while Daichi's just laughing because he can't believe that this day has really happened.  
  
At the end of the day, Daichi's sneezing every five minutes. It was hard to convince Suga that it wasn't his fault, even though maybe it kind of was.  
  
"You sure that I can leave you alone?" Suga asks and daichi huffs.  
  
"Yes I am, I'm not five"  
  
"I'm only going home now because my mum would kill me if I don't clean my room"  
  
"Then hurry up because I don't want a dead boyfriend"  
  
Suga smiles at him. He's really beautiful when he smiles.  
  
"Can I come back tomorrow?" he asks and Daichi nods.  
  
"Sure, though I'm probably gonna be sick so I probably won't look that great" he thinks out loud, causing suga to laugh.  
  
"I've seen you sick and let me tell you, that's the cutest thing I've ever seen"  
  
Daichi's pretty sure Suga's lying because he knows that he always looks half dead when he's sick but he won't argue with Suga over something like that.  
  
Instead he asks "Can I?" and is glad that Suga understands and leans towards him.  
Right before their lips meet though, he realises that kissing Suga would probably make him sick too, so he just hugs him and chuckles at Suga's complains.  
  
"Suga, I'll kiss you so much, you won't be able to count it once this cold is gone"  
  
"You better" Suga replies and gives him a small peck on his cheek, before he opens the door and waves goodbye.  
  
"Oh and Daichi?" he asks before he's out of the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Next time you wanna say I love you, please don't pretend to be sleeping after it because then I have no chance to say it back to you"  
  
With that he's gone and Daichi can't remember ever feeling that embarrassed.  
But even if Suga had heard him back then, he still decided to be his boyfriend so maybe it's not that embarrassing.  
  
Suga even wants to say it back to him and Daichi has a new point on the list of Suga things that'll kill him one day.  
  
But if getting killed by Suga means that he's his boyfriend and that Daichi will hear Suga saying I love you to him, dying because of Suga doesn't sound that bad anymore.  
  
There have been some moments where Daichi has felt completely happy, most of them where volleyball related but right now, while getting sick, he feels like he's on the top of the world and that just because of Suga.  
  
Maybe he hasn't thought much into it when Suga had told him that they'd be friends forever for the first time but he knows that he was right when he thought that he'd do anything to stay friends with him.  
  
Because Suga understands him even though he might not be able to relate to him and Suga makes watching the dumbest shows to one of the best things. And Suga gives him his hoodie because Daichi's jacket is wet. And Suga is the prettiest and funniest human, Daichi has ever met and he can't thank the universe enough for making Suga and him best friends.  
  
Well, boyfriends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> stan daichi and suga


End file.
